Eladrin
The eladrin, sometimes referred to as nymphoids, were the progenitor race to nearly all human and humanoid life in the world. Their origins are unknown, and are not described in any of their early texts. They are confirmed to have settled throughout Cisteria Preliturgy. Though the settlements in the Tomyrian islands were abandoned sometime into the early Age of Iron, the eladrin in Cisteria became the ancient Hellastians, and formed sophisticated settlements, developed their own form of writing, and produced art and science that greatly outpaced the Muzdash Empire before it. The eladrin disappeared in the time of the Oepitorus in 500 NCE, who only describes them in the past tense, describing the Sehanine occurring sometime in the First Era that caused the eladrin to become high elves. However, some evidence exists that supports the eladrin surviving long into the Seventh Era. Origins After the Deluge The eladrin's own early mythologies tell that they were the nymphs of Cisteria since the dawn of time. Their earliest founding myths speak of the eladrin as "the children of nymphs," which seems to be the most plausible of explanations given their abilities described by Oepitorus, and much later Edica. The eladrin migrated across Neuphany after an apparent conflict with other nearby peoples, and settled in the southwestern forests, south of the Ionians. Their relation to the Ionians is unknown, though their many shared characteristics imply that they at least share common ancestry. However, the Ionians settled much later than the eladrin, which supports the idea that they may not have initially interacted at all. Progenitor race The eladrin are most known for being the ancestor race of all elves, notably being remarkably similar to the high elves in appearance. However, they are also one of the donor races to many others, most notably the Subrason and thus humans. Seldarines Explanation High elf children born during an equinox or solstice will be born as eladrin instead. Children born under such circumstances are referred to as Seldarines. The name comes from the Sylvan word for Brotherhood or Sisterhood, seldarin. Seldarines were often cause for celebration, and many would go on to become notable sorcerers, kings, or heroes. However, since the fading of elves from Prace, Seldarines are now only recognized as high elves and not as eladrin. Game mechanics Use this as your guide to creating an eladrin character. Note that all eladrin in this world are made by using this same template. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity increases by 2, and your Charisma increases by 2. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Languages. You know all dialects of Sylvan and one additional language of your choice. Darkvision. Accustomed to twilit forests and the night sky, you have superior vision in dark areas. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You cannot discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. Keen Senses. You have proficiency in the Perception skill. Fey Ancestry. You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can't put you to sleep. Natural Ascetic. You roll advantage on Constitution saving throws against exhaustion caused by a lack of food, water, or air. Trance. Eladrin don't need to sleep. Instead, they meditate deeply, remaining semiconscious, for 4 hours a day. While meditating, your dreams can foretell portents and depending on your age can help you relive past lives. While resting in this way, you gain the same benefits of a long rest. Fey Step. As a bonus action, you can magically teleport up to 30 feet to an unoccupied space you can see. Once you use this trait, you cannot use it again until you finish a short or long rest. When you reach 3rd level, your Fey Step gains an additional effect based on your season. Children of the nymphs Outside of Prace, eladrin change their appearance and personality with the seasons. Depending on the time of year, your character will undergo a cycle with the seasons as well. Autumn Fey Step Bonus. Immediately after you use your Fey Step, up to two cretures of your choice that you can see within 10 feet of you must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or be charmed by you for 1 minute, or until you or your companions deal damage to it. Seasonal Resistance. You are resistant to necrotic damage. Winter Fey Step Bonus. When you use your Fey Step, one creature of your choice that you can see within 5 feet of you before you teleport must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or be frightened of you until the end of your next turn. Seasonal Resistance. You are resistant to cold damage. Spring Fey Step Bonus. When you use your Fey Step, you can touch one willing creature within 5 feet of you. That creature then teleports instead of you, appearing in an unoccupied space of your choice that you cn see within 30 feet of you. Seasonal Resistance. You are resistant to poison damage. Summer Fey Step Bonus. Immediately after you use your Fey Step, each creature of your choice that you can see within 5 feet of you takes fire damage equal to your Charisma modifier, for a minimum of 1 damage. Seasonal Resistance. You are resistant to fire damage.Category:Races Category:Elves Category:Natives of Prace Category:Races of unknown origins